A Day In The Life
by Lenore
Summary: A fanfic in Gaz's POV. What does she really think of Zim? What does she really think of Dib? Huh? Read to find out!


A Day In The Life..  
  
Uhhhmm... okay. My first ever Invader Zim fanfic, so be nice! Or not. Actually, as I said before, I don't really care. It's in Gaz's POV, by the way.  
  
In this street there is a strange looking house. A house which stands out from many others. One which, if you didn't know better, you would think an alien lived in! Yes, that's right. An ALIEN. Good thing they don't exist, right? I mean... that would really suck. They'd try to take over the world, they'd kidnap random people from the streets... in fact, it would be possible to do almost anything. They could even build an invisible robot if they had the time for it. Anyway, enough about them. They don't exist. Or do they...?  
  
In this house there is a strange guy with green skin. GREEN skin. Eww.   
  
There's also this weird dog thing. Well, it doesn't really look like a dog. More like a mouse, except larger. I don't know if I'm imagining it, but I'm sure that house started walking at some point. Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm going crazy like my brother, Dib, but I can't help but think he may be right. Of course, I'm not going to admit that. What, you crazy? Everyone thinks he's insane! I don't want people to think that of me. Well, I don't really care what people think of me, but I don't want to be insane!  
  
Dib steps out of his room with a strange smile on his face. "Gaz, I think I have a way to catch Ziiiiiiim!" Ugh, that really freaks me out when he says that name. His eyes go all funny, and he sounds weird. Not that he doesn't always sound weird. Stupid brother. If Zim was an alien, it'd be impossible to catch him. Everyone says he's just a kid with a skin condition, but my brother doesn't. I don't know, really. I don't want to judge him. "I have this thing," he continues, "which connects to the other thing, to make a bigger thing! I will use this thing to store another thing which then becomes a thing, then the thing will transform into this giant thing which can be used to identify aliens, but no, it does not stop there! No, it sure does not! For I can also use this thing to control it so the thing walks on it's own. However, I can also go inside the thing, which sounds more fun... what do you think?"  
  
I raise my eyebrow and say "Goody." in the most sarcastic tone I can.  
  
Dib goes to walk away. I watch as he takes a step, tripping over his own shoelaces. Oh, I tied them when he was babbling, by the way. I secretly smile to myself, checking that no one seen. If someone caught me smile they'd be freaked out for life. Dib stands up, goes to walk again, then falls over. Uh, okay. He can usually figure out that his laces are tied together. I stand and watch in amusement, as he makes many attempts to stand up and walk away, and after each attempt falls flat on his face. Of course, I don't laugh. No. That's not like me. I just smile slightly, so he doesn't notice. I want to laugh, but it's just not like me.  
  
"Gaz! Help me, there seems to be something wrong with my legs!" He squeals, wriggling about on the floor.  
  
I roll my eyes. "Your shoelaces are tied together, dork." and that's my que to leave. I pick up my schoolbag and walk down the stairs, where breakfast is waiting for me and my lovely brother. This would be the time to mention that my father is a scientist guy. I dunno. He invents things. Anyway, more to the point, he's never around, only this stupid looking screen thing. I'm not really that angry at him, I understand that he has to work, but I'd like it if he were around sometimes at least. I haven't seen him in a year. Not the real him, anyway. I sigh, as I pick up my toast and start munching on it. Dib zooms in, shoelaces tied properly.  
  
I look at him as he sits down at the table. "There was something wrong with my shoelaces... they seem to have tied themselves together."   
  
Sometimes my brother can be the dumbest thing alive, but really he's quite smart. He gets it off my dad. Although, I don't think Dib would desert his children simply to work. Ugh. It makes me sick thinking about it. I stand up, smiling to myself again. Of course, I hide it well. I've been doing it since I was 2 years old, so Dib doesn't notice. Stupid brother.   
  
Dib walks out the door. As I go to walk out, I pick up my skoolbag, only to notice that Dib has left his. "Stupid brother." I mutter, picking it up. I throw mine over my shoulder, still holding onto it, while I carry Dib's in my other arm. Dib runs back to me, noticing that he'd left his skoolbag. He looks at what I'm holding and grins, hugging me tightly. It feels... nice. "Ugh, get off me you freak!" I growl, throwing the skoolbag into his arms. Honestly, I think Dib is on a mission to make me look stupid. "Stupid Dib..." I grumble, walking into the playground. That's where I see him. The kid with the skin condition. You know. Zim. Yeah, the so called alien. Dib's just craaazy.  
  
I look around the place, then sit on a bench and bring out some comics to read. Scanning through them, I notice an article for strange looking robots. SIR, if I'm not mistaken.it resembles the funny robot thing I've seen follow him around. I think it's his dog. I don't know. Could be. I look up at Zim. Yes, I find it hard to believe that Zim is a kid with a skin condition. Am I going insane? Well, I guess it just runs in the family. As the bell rings, I put my comics back in my bag, watching Zim go to his class. I don't know, I kinda like that kid. He's cool, I guess.   
  
As I sit down, my teacher tells the class to finish their projects, or write in their diarys. I choose to finish my project, as I hate writing in diarys. It's boring. I don't get why people do it. Other people can read your personal thoughts. Ugh, I shudder at the thought. I get my project out. It is the stick of doom. Well, it doesn't really do anything, but it makes it look like I'm doing some work. I pretend to work on my project for the rest of the day, until the bell goes for hometime. As I go to leave the classroom, my teacher stops me.  
  
"Where are you going, young lady?" She growls, raising her voice. "I need to talk to you about something. It seems like you're lacking in work!" I go to open my mouth. "Now, Gaz, I'm going to be fair on you. You have ONE more chance to prove that you don't have to move down a year. There is a space waiting for you in your brother's class, you know."  
  
I nod and walk out quickly. It's best not to argue with her, she just whines. I zoom down the corridors. That's where I see him, talking to what seems like a wall, but looking closer I see the small robot thing again. Blinking, I hide behind the wall so he doesn't see me. My brother, of course, walks round the other way and spots Zim from the other side. Of course, he decides to confront him.  
  
"Hey, what's a kid with a skin condition doing here?!" He asks. "HUH?! Shouldn't you go to SKIN condition skool?! HUH? HUH?" He stops shouting to look at the robot, who is standing there looking up at the two. "And what are you?!"  
  
"I'm a robot, designed to assist my master who is an alien!" He exclaims, jumping up and down. "But I like tacos more .I want tacos."  
"Yes... well..." Dib goes to continue.  
"TACOS!"  
"I.."  
"TACOS, I TELL YOU. TACOS!"  
The robot runs around in circles screaming. Dib decides to give up and just walks away, and I realise where he's going and run quickly to get there before him. Of course, I'm out of breath when I get there, but I manage to calm down once Dib approaches.  
  
"Where have YOU been?" I ask, pointing at him, and although he doesn't answer I can tell something's bugging him. He's probably planning his next alien-catching plot. It's best not to ask. I check to see if anyone's looking, then I put an arm around my brother. He smiles and I smile back, but quickly seperate. Not a word is spoken as we walk home. It feels good. Silence. Peaceful silence.  
  
THE END  
What'd you think? Be honest! 


End file.
